Hojas de Otoño
by VaipraFallent
Summary: Una tarde, mientras jugaba en el diminuto patio de mi casa, un hombre vestido con traje sastre se paró frente al cercado de la casa y me sonrió... Asustada por el extraño que pide hablar con ellos, mi madre mando a llamar a mi padre, quien como todo hombre de familia se enfrentó a aquel extraño de ojos rojizos y cabellera alvina... denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A KURAMADA - SAMA, YO SOLO ME DEDICO A CAUSARLES PROBLEMAS PSICOLÓGICOS A LOS PERSONAJES PARA SU ENTRETENIMIENTO... y por Amor al Arte...**

* * *

Desde que tengo memoria, a mi corta edad, siempre supe que era diferente a todo el mundo, empezando por mis queridos padres hasta las personas que transitan libres por el parque.

Desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre me mantuve distante de cualquier vínculo humano normal.

Desde que tengo fragmentos de una memoria más infantil- digamos de largo plazo - ningún niño de mi edad quiso jugar o pasar tiempo a mi lado y los únicos que lo hacían, eran especiales como yo.

Durante la época en que los pequeños tienden a ser más imaginativos, yo tenía amigos imaginarios de manera desmesurada y dirán: "es normal que los pequeñines tengan una buena imaginación"; sin embargo no creo que fuera normal que mis dibujos de "amigos imaginarios" siempre fueran escabrosos o con amputaciones o cosas similares, eso naturalmente alarmo a mis padres hasta el grado de llevarme con infinidad de psicólogos infantiles.

Durante mis primeros años de escuela, era fría, carente de alegría; siempre me aleje de todos, en mi tiempo libre jugaba sola y de igual manera hablaba, eso no fue nada bueno para mí.

Eso es lo que recuerdo, desde que empecé con esta - digamos - maldición, mis padres se indignaban al ver que su hija mayor era totalmente diferente a su pequeño hermano o primos, pero yo al contrario de ellos, me sentía especial.

Fueron transcurriendo los años hasta que logre cumplir los siete, para ese entonces las cosas comenzaban a ponerse más interesantes.

Una tarde, mientras jugaba en el diminuto patio de mi casa, un hombre vestido con traje sastre se paró frente al cercado de la casa y me sonrió. Por alguna extraña razón no me causo miedo, sino que por el contrario, para mi ese hombre tenía las respuestas a mis dudas y curiosidades; mi madre, una mujer de nacionalidad azteca, piel morena y cabello azabache, salió corriendo a nuestro encuentro.

Asustada por el extraño que pide hablar con ellos, mi madre mando a llamar a mi padre, quien como todo hombre de familia se enfrentó a aquel extraño de ojos rojizos y cabellera alvina. Su asentó evidentemente era europeo, por lo que deduzco que era extranjero. Nunca supe de que hablaron exactamente en aquella tarde de otoño, pero lo único que supe es que mi madre entro llorando y mi padre guardo el semblante de preocupación al dejar entrar a aquel hombre de nombre Ángelo.

Al ingresar a mi casa, se sentó en la modesta sala que compartía como dormitorio con mi hermano menor, en esa casa simplemente teníamos dos habitaciones, la cocina y un baño; el señor Ángelo simplemente miraba a mi hermanito, luego paso su vista por la casa, mirando a mis padres en el trayecto y me puntualizo, mientras yo miraba como mi madre comenzaba a sacar toda mi ropa del buro y meterla a las valijas. Papa observa desde la cocina y le pregunta al extraño si esa era la única respuesta a todo lo que llego a pasar en ese tiempo, a lo que el hombre simplemente asentó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas niña? - pregunto al verme desconsolada

Yo, con voz tímida e ignorante de lo que llegara a suceder en ese momento, le di mi nombre, mi edad y mi color favorito. Fue cuando me hizo una pregunta más...

\- ¿Te sientes especial por algo? - me tendió la mano para acercarme a el, yo mire a mama y ella con un gesto me dio la autorización de hacerlo; me coloque frente a ese hombre de extrañas orbes, tome todo el aire que mis pequeños pulmones me permitieron y lo solté lentamente al igual que las palabras que confirmaban toda duda por parte del extranjero: - Puedo ver personas no reales - a lo que extraño simplemente asintió para luego soltar mi mano y dejar que fuera al lado de mi madre, quien no dejaba de llorar a cantaros, luego me miro y me abrazo con la fuerza que solo una madre conoce.

En ese momento no entendí por qué lo hizo, más sin embargo, lo que recuerdo de esa tarde fueron las últimas palabras de despedida de mi padre.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y comenzaba a obscurecer, el extraño se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta la puerta, donde mi mama le entrego la maleta con mis pertenencias, luego asintió y después mi papa me soltó, dándome un fuerte y largo beso de despedida en la frente, jamás entendí por qué me dejaron ir en ese momento.

\- Solo cuídala bien y que no pase nada malo, es uno de mis únicos tesoros...

Recuerdo escuchar a mama derrumbarse tras esa puerta y el cómo mi hermanito preguntaba por mí, recuerdo como papa cerró la puerta y no miro mas, recuerdo igualmente, como ese señor tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar hasta que nos encontramos con otro, un hombre que fácilmente podría confundirse con una hermosa mujer y el cual tenía un nombre muy distintivo.

Le dijo unas palabras en una lengua que difícilmente logre entender, pero luego giro a donde yo estaba y me dedico la sonrisa más tierna que he visto.

\- Hola pequeña, llámame Afrodita, yo seré quien te cuide de las insolencias de este tipo - dijo mientras el otro simplemente ponía cara de pocos amigos - ignora a Ángelo, siempre es así, por cierto ¿cómo te llamas hermosa? - y se puso a mi altura para tomar mis manos con las suyas.

Al contestarle, sentí una serenidad que emanaba de él, caminamos unas cuadras y un auto de color opaco nos esperaba, arriba de este, había un niño de mi edad, pero jamás lo había visto en mi vida. Por reflejo me escondí detrás del extraño que llego a mi casa y este me dijo simplemente que subiera al auto.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - dije frágilmente y con la inocencia de un niño de mi edad, al escuchar que empezaría con algo importante en mi vida, logre entender que jamás vería a mi familia de nuevo.

\- A tu nueva casa - dijo aquel hombre de misteriosa mirada...

* * *

 **Antes que nada agradezco a aquellos que llegaron hasta este punto.**

 **en esta vez me enfrasque con un pequeño proyecto personal, desde hace algún tiempo el trió favorito de casi todas las féminas (y ustedes saben quienes son) ha causado gran intriga en mi, es por eso que me dedicare a describir cada día de estos tres, pero no de la manera habitual, es por eso que los traigo como futuros maestros...**

 **espero que sea de su agrado, y quiero decirles que en el siguiente mes no podre actualizar tan seguido (si de por si actualizo cada venida de Atena) por cuestiones de trabajo.**

 **espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, estoy abierta a cualquier tematica que quieran leer en este nuevo proyecto...**

 **un saludo y muchas buenas vibras!**


	2. Chapter 2

SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO TOMO SUS PERSONAJES PRESTADOS PARA METERLOS EN PROBLEMAS =)

* * *

El viaje fue muy arduo, cerca de 72 horas de vuelo continuo y los pequeños estaban exhaustos y nunca se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron a Atenas. Los hombres que venían con ellos los cargaron en brazos y subieron a un auto que los llevaría a su destino. Afrodita contemplaba a los pequeños en silencio, mientras que Death simplemente renegaba de su suerte al tener que cuidar de una pequeña niña de ahora en adelante.

\- _Deberías de guardar silencio idiota, los vas a despertar_ \- dijo Afrodita que seguía mirando a los niños dormir.

\- _Es que no puedo creer que tuviéramos que salir al otro lado del mundo, solo para ir por un par de mocosos que lloriquean y no saben ni cambiarse los pañales_ \- dijo molesto el de cáncer mientras trata de zafarse del agarre de la niña.

\- _¿Y cómo lo tomaron sus padres?_ \- pregunto observando a la nena de tirabuzones achocolatados - _con Wyat no fue tan difícil, el niño es huérfano y su tutora me lo entrego como si de un cachorro no querido se tratara_ \- dijo al acomodar al niño de nueva cuenta en su regazo - _pero creo que con tu nueva alumna fue diferente._

\- _Sus padres son buenas personas, pero como el engendro comenzó a desarrollar su cosmos muy rápido, no supieron cómo afrontar eso, para ellos simplemente era un trastorno que se puede curar con psiquiatras_ \- dijo al observar mejor a la niña que lleva en brazos - _no querían dejarla irse, pero al entender que ella es algo fuera de su conocimiento decidieron entregarla con mucha pena._

\- _Sabes, creo que estos niños tienen mucho que asimilar, es mucho más fácil cuando son huérfanos, así cualquier cosa les parece mejor que las suerte de no tener a nadie, pero cuando tienen padres, es muy difícil el hacerles comprender que su vida cambio drástica mente 360`, y que de ahora en adelante todo es completamente diferente._

\- _Recuerda que simplemente tenemos que entrenarlos y no caer en los mismos errores que cometieron el idiota de Camus y de Dohoko, ambos ven a sus aprendices como si fueran sus hijos y eso les nubla el juicio_ \- dijo Death mientras trata de despertar a la niña.

\- _¿Cómo se llamara ahora que entre a la orden? Tú te cambiaste el nombre._

\- _Esperemos a que demuestre que valió la pena ir por ella hasta el otro lado del globo, después veremos -_ dijo cansado _\- lo único que quiero es terminar con este maldito asunto y listo_.

 _\- ¿Te he dicho que eres un idiota?_

 _\- Cada cinco minutos florecita -_ sonrió ladino.

Al detenerse el auto, los dos pequeños aun están adormilados, tratando de reconocer el lugar a la perfección, afrodita decide apiadarse del niño y lo lleva cargando, mientras que Death le dice a la niña que se apure o se quedara sola en medio de aquel lugar.

Eran las nueve de la noche, Death maldecía su suerte al no poder quedarse a tomar algo en la taberna del pequeño pueblo, mientras que afrodita bajo al niño y tomo la mano de ambos infantes, volteo a ver a su compañero y lo apresuro, pero Death se le desapareció de la nada.

\- _Maldito cangrejo de pacotilla! -_ dijo y lo comenzó a buscar vía cosmos hasta que dio con el _\- Mas te vale que traigas tu fantasmal trasero hasta aquí o no querrás que valla y te traiga a punta de una demon rose!_

En menos de tres minutos el canceriano estaba maldiciendo a la progenitora de su compañero mientras toma la mano de la niña, quien ahora está bien despierta y mira con ojos saltones a su nuevo maestro. - Que me ves? - dijo Ángelo al notar la cara de duda de la nena

\- _No seas idiota, no le grites, que no ves que la estas asustando_ \- dijo Afrodita al ver que los enormes ojitos achocolatados se inundaban con lágrimas - _ven hermosa, no le hagas caso a este idiota, prometo cuidarte de las estupideces de este bruto_ \- dijo para calmarla un poco - _ahora tú, es mejor que la lleves cargando o..._

\- _Ya entendí, pareces una madre histérica_ \- una vez dicho esto, tomo a la nena en brazos y salió corriendo por que una barrera de demon roses lo estaba a punto de atravesar.

La noche era joven, pero para Ángelo era la peor noche de su corta vida, alegando, quitándose las espinas de la espalda baja y maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos, comienzan la subida al monte de los doce templos, para su fortuna, solo le quedan tres casas para poder dormir. Al llegar a Cáncer, llevo a la niña, la deposito en una de las recamaras de la zona privada y después fue a acompañar a Afrodita a la puerta.

El ojiazul le dijo muy seriamente que le permitiera quedarse hoy, pues de igual manera estaba sumamente cansado, cosa que al canceriano no le pareció gracioso, pero con la sutiliza del de Piscis no tuvo otra más que aceptar.

\- _más te vale que no ronques florecita, o te mando directamente al yomotzu_ \- dijo sentenciando

\- _recuerda que a primera hora de la mañana tenemos que presentarnos, estas ya no son horas para ir a ver a su ilustrísima_ \- le recordó el ojiazul

\- c _omo digas, descansa y va enserio lo de no roncar_ \- dijo con fastidio el albino al cerrar su puerta.

Afrodita suspiro, comenzó su andar a la zona privada de cáncer, la cual conoce como la palma de su mano. El niño que carga lo tiene aferrado con un abrazo enternecedor, cosa que simplemente coloco al nene en su recamara, le quito los zapatos y lo acobijo a su lado para que estuviera tranquilo.


	3. Chapter 3

(comentarios hasta el final)

 **SAINT SEIYA, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN  
** ( _SOLO LOS PEQUEÑOS HEREDEROS - A EXCEPCIÓN DE_ KIKI-)  
 **NI TAMPOCO LUCRO CON ESTE CONTENIDO...  
**... **TODO ES POR AMOR AL ARTE :-D**

* * *

Aun le cuesta hacerse a la idea de que tiene bajo su cuidado a una pequeña niña. Death camina de un lado a otro y pese que a pasado una semana desde que regresaron al santuario y de que esta infante fuera favorecida por Atena al ser la nueva sucesora de Cáncer, el aun duda de la capacidad y paciencia que deberá tener de ahora en adelante.

Camina aun con sigilo y aunque ya no se encuentra la decoración rudimentaria que solía adornar las paredes en el cuarto templo, siente como la observan fijamente. Alice tiembla aun al pasar por algunos pasillos del tenebroso templo, pero comenzando a familiarizarse con el distintivo carácter de su ahora maestro prefiere no hacerlo esperar.

Por otro lado, en la doceava casa, un pequeño de brillantes ojos azulinos y acento americano, comienza su día con lecciones de griego, después de eso vendría el entrenamiento físico, en el cual a logrado resaltar a su corta edad.

Afrodita ve con cierto anhelo el que este chico comience a familiarizarse con las rosas que descansan en su jardín.

\- Wyat, puedes repetir esa frase de nuevo, no entendí que dices exactamente - dice el sueco mientras que comienza a preparar la nueva tierra abonada para el jardín - ¿Wyat?- silencio total.

Comenzando a preocuparse de que el chico no contestara dejo cuidadosamente las herramientas sobre el suelo y entro de nueva cuenta a la sala común de piscis.

\- Buenos días señor Afrodita - decía una enternecedora voz

\- Que tal florecita - sin duda fulmino a su compañero al escucharlo - como mi engendro no entiende ciertas cosas con las lecciones de idiomas... Me pregunto si puedo dejártela un rato en lo que voy al templo principal, parece que a Shion se le boto la canica de nuevo...

\- No seas grosero - dijo a modo de saludo - no te preocupes, Alice puede quedarse a hacerle compañía a Wyat - dijo sereno - ¿Te enviaran a una nueva misión?

\- No tengo ni la mas mínima idea y por favor has que entrene, no he logrado hacer que deje de lloriquear...

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente hasta que se convirtieron en meses.

La cálida luz del amanecer comenzaba a llenar todos los rincones de aquel santuario y las actividades comenzaban a temprana hora; en las escalinatas que llevan de la quinta a la cuarta casa, se observa un niño de cabellos obscuros y piel nívea con ropas de entrenamiento correr alegremente hasta llegar a la puerta de la cuarta morada, en donde entra a libertad a la zona privada de esta, advirtiendo que su dueño debe de estar en una misión junto a su maestro; deambula libre hasta llegar a la tercer puerta situada en el ala este de la casa, la abre y observa detenidamente a la hermosa niña de largos y enmarañados rizos achocolatados envuelta como si fuera una oruga cubierta por su capullo, se acerca lentamente y al estar a escasos dos pasos de la cama se avienta sobre ella, tratando de despertarla.

\- Levántate. Ya amaneció - dice arrancando las sabanas de la niña - Alice, es hora de entrenar, llegaremos tarde como la última vez y nos regañaran de nuevo, no quiero enfrentarme contra Ikki como la última vez...

\- déjame dormir, cinco minutos más mama - dijo la niña mientras jalaba su cobija de nueva cuenta - Wyat, déjame dormir por favor.

\- No y ya ponte la máscara que si llega tu maestro nos va a regañar como el otro día - dijo el chico

Viéndose frustrada, Alice estira su mano hasta el buró y a tacto busca la máscara para colocársela e ir al baño a alistarse. Mientras que Wyat la espera sentado en el pequeño sillón de su habitación, recorre con la vista y se detiene sobre el estante de libros, en menos de cinco minutos la niña sale cambiada y pasa la vista sobre el mueble donde guarda las ligas y posteriormente trenza su cabello para los entrenamientos.

\- ¿Tienes más libros? - dijo el de ojos grises - ¿cómo te va en las clases de griego?

\- no tan bien como quisiera, mi maestro se enfada muy rápido y cuando eso sucede mejor lo soborno con uno de sus cigarrillos - dice la chica lista para salir - ahora vámonos que posiblemente te toque Ikki de nuevo - dijo jalando del brazo al chico que le acompaña.

Con forme pasa el tiempo, sus lazos se unen mas, es evidente ver a ese par juntos casi todo el tiempo y tanto uno como el otro comparten sus maestros; Alice es la primera en llegar al campo de entrenamiento que es designado a los aprendices de cualquier rango, siendo casi siempre atacada por los mayores, solo por ser la elegida a una armadura dorada. Comenzaban a hacer su rutina, cuando ella siente el puno de otro aspirante. Migelangelo, aspirante a una armadura plateada siempre la recibe de la misma forma, al principio si llego a lastimarle en más de una ocasión, pero luego ella fue la que tomo la delantera, mientras que Wyat solo observa en silencio los movimientos de la chica.

\- Enserio, deberías dejar de hacer lo mismo cada mañana - una voz conocida sorprendió a los dos chicos.

\- Discúlpeme Seiya, no volverá a ocurrir - se disculpó el de plata y se fue al lado de sus compañeros - ya me pagaras esta mocosa, una chica no puede ser Caballero Dorado - dijo al alejarse vía cosmos.

Alice volteo, miro a sus compañeros de armas y se levantó, no dijo nada, solo tomo de la mano a Wyat y comenzaron a entrenar. Se dice que cinco de los caballeros de Bronce que hay actualmente han despertado el séptimo y hasta octavo sentido, han participado en diversas guerras y ahora viven en el Santuario, inclusive se dice que son muy cercanos a la misma Atena.

\- Deberías dejar de ser grosera con Seiya y compañía, solo quieren ayudarte - dice Wyat al ver a su única amiga.

\- No es eso, si no que me molesta que digan que una chica no puede tener la misma fuerza que un chico, si no fuera así, dime, las señoritas Shaina y Marín no estarían en donde están actualmente, ellas dos son mi ejemplo a seguir - dijo orgullosa la niña de siete años.

\- Alice, Wyat, quieren entrenar con nosotros - dijo el siempre amable Shun, santo de andrómeda, quien se acercó a los niños mientras estos seguían platicando

\- vamos - contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Así que admiras mucho a Shaina y a Marín? - dijo Seiya, propietario de pegaso - deja te digo que Marín es muy buena maestra, ella me ayudo a conseguir la armadura de Pegaso cuando tenia tu edad - dijo rodándole con un brazo - pero Shaina tiene un temperamento de los mil demonios, no creo que en el purgatorio le aguante Lune - dijo riéndose

\- Como digas - se quito de agarre del más grande y se puso del lado de Wyat - pero ella no necesitaron demostrar que tan fuertes son, sé que se ganaron su lugar a pulso, con miles de gotas de sudor y lágrimas, es por ello que les respeto con gran fuerza - dijo ella más que orgullosa

\- Me alagas Alice - escucho la vos de su ídolo - buenos días chicos, ¿listos para entrenar? - dijo la amazona de Oflicuo

\- Muchas gracias Shaina, pero quisiera primero calentar y dar un par de vueltas a la arena - dijo Shun - nos acompañas, tu pequeña fan vendrá con nosotros - dijo abrazando a Alice, quien agradece portar la máscara de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Hey porque a él si lo dejas y a mí no?

\- porque Shun es lindo y tú no - dijo la chica al tomar la mano de Shun y Wyat para comenzar su recorrido.

El tiempo es tan relativo, que cuando te das cuenta, ya ha pasado medio día; eso siempre es lo que dice Afrodita, el maestro de Wyat, ahora los pequeños, junto con Seiya, Ikki, Shun, Hyoga, Shiriu y Kiki descansan en las gradas mientras observan a otros aspirantes de rangos inferiores a los suyos, hasta el momento Alice era la única chica que había en el puesto de un dorado y deseaba con todo el alma llegar a conocer a otra y quizá ser su amiga.

Esa tarde, Alice, Wyat y Kiki se hacen compañía mientras suben por las escaleras a los doce templos, dejando a Kiki en casa de su maestro Mu; los otros dos subían cuando sintieron los cosmos de sus respectivos maestros y un tercero, que pertenece al caballero de Capricornio. Ambos niños voltearon a verse, aunque el rostro de Alice no se viera por usar aquella mascara, su compañero de juegos y travesuras sabía perfectamente cuando esta sonreía, ambos llegaron corriendo a recibir a los recién llegados cuando en la entrada del templo de Piscis chocaron con alguien más...

\- Niños - se levantó Afrodita corriendo al escuchar tremendo golpe por parte de los chiquillos.

\- hay, hay, hay, me duele mucho - se oyeron tres voces que decían al mismo tiempo.

\- Alice, ponte de pie de inmediato - la voz de su maestro hizo que se olvidara de su dolor por un instante

\- ¿Wyat te encuentras bien? - Afrodita ayudaba a su pequeño aprendiz a ponerse de pie

\- Robert... Baya niños, le dieron un fuerte golpe - dijo Shura al acercarse a su discípulo recién llegado de España - lo dejaron noqueado... 

* * *

_¡Hola a todo el mundo!_

 _Después de mucho tiempo al fin he podido regresar y publicar algo.  
Este año espero publicar más seguido que años anteriores, pero entre la escuela y el trabajo no creo que sea posible xD  
Muchas gracias a todos por regalarme un poquito de su tiempo y leer estas ideas tan descabelladas que suelo plasmar para todos ustedes, también agradecer a todos aquellos que dejan un comentario, sea para dar consejos o para animarme...  
realmente me ayudan mucho a seguir buscando ideas para mis historias._

 _por ultimo_

 _¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS !_


	4. Chapter 4

**SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENECE** ,

simplemente me gusta escribir historias con sus diversos personajes

* * *

El resto de los aprendices llegaban poco a poco y el recién llegado era un chico de nombre Robert, de Madrid. Un chico dos años mayor que los otros dos, tanto Wyat como Alice se disculparon con él, alegando que no fue su intención el entrar de esa manera al templo de los peces gemelos, pero al percibir el Cosmos de sus respectivos maestros, estos se emocionaron mucho y lo demás es historia.

El joven Robert platicaba con sus recién presentados compañeros, pidiendo así autorización a Afrodita para ir al patio que hay en la casa de Piscis y dar una vuelta, claro que sin tocar las diversas rosas plantadas por doquier.

\- Pero no se ensucien y cuiden de Robert o Shura los castigara con excalibur - dijo Ángelo con sonora.

\- ¿Y por qué los amenazas con excalibur?

\- no te enojes Shura, que terminaras haciéndote viejo mas rápido - siguió burlándose Ángelo.

\- Saben - afrodita bajo su taza humeante de café - no sé pero esto creo que lo he visto antes - sonríe al ver a sus dos mejores amigos -

\- es verdad, ni quien diría que terminaríamos juntos, después de todo somos los mejores amigos en el santuario - dijo Ángelo al prender un cigarrillo

\- Ya te dije que no prendas esas porquerías aquí hombre - le reclama Afrodita.

Shura observa en silencio a los tres niños jugar entre los jardines, mientras escucha de fondo la discusión de Angelo y Afrodita, por un momento su mente viajo a aquellos días de otoño donde solían jugar todos los niños dorados, incluyendo a Aiolos, Saga y a Kanon, en donde no importaba nada mas salvo su felicidad y las cálidas hojas de los arboles caer para después dar paso a los duros inviernos en Grecia.

Death por su parte, dejo de discutir con su compañero, suspirando pesadamente al pensar en como le haría para entrenar a una chiquilla, y eso no era todo, el como criar a esa criatura, siendo que aun lo consideran uno de los mas sádicos de su generación - dejando de lado a Saga e Ikki–.

Entre los rosales que hay en el patio del doceavo templo, se pueden observar a tres niños jugando por doquier, la más pequeña de ellos, Alice, disfruta la vista que hay cerca del pequeño lago decorativo, descansando después de correr un buen rato con su mejor amigo Wyat y su nuevo amigo Robert. El recién llegado se sienta a un lado de la niña haciendo compañía hasta que el otro chico regrese con algo de tomar. Alice sonreía atreves de la máscara que cubre su rostro, cosa curiosa para el recién llegado.

— Es la ley de las amazonas — dijo la niña al notar la mirada de curiosidad de Robert.

— ¿Qué es eso? — pregunto curioso — ¿Por qué tienes que usar una máscara?

— Es algo muy extenso de explicar. Desde que ingrese al santuario como aprendiz hace casi tres meses, me dieron la orden de utilizar esta mascara, de ahora en adelante este será el rostro que conocerá el mundo entero — dijo la niña de ojos achocolatados, luego dirigió su mirada al lago — a decir verdad es algo que tiene que ver con el honor de las amazonas.

— ¿Qué son las amazonas? — pregunto nuevamente el recién llegado.

— ¡Tú sí que haces muchas preguntas! — dijo con simpleza.

— Perdón — dijo al instante — solo que es mi primer día aquí.

El recién llegado solo se encoje de hombros en un gesto automático ante el comentario de su nueva compañera, luego ambos niños se giran hacia la entrada del jardín en donde miran a un sonriente Wyat que entra casi corriendo.

— Chicos…. — está cansado – los maestros quieren que vallamos a dentro a la cocina — trata de retener el aliento un poco más para seguir hablando — dicen que tienen que decirnos algo de importancia.

— Hay vamos — dijo la niña para luego ponerse de pie y decir alegremente — el ultimo es crustáceo frito…

Y comenzaron con una nueva carrera.

Al entrar a la zona privada del templo, los niños se sentaron al lado de sus respectivos maestros, luego Afrodita se puso de pie y va a donde el refrigerador — que después de muchos esfuerzos convencieron al patriarca para tener utensilios electrodomésticos en los doce templos y en los comedores comunitarios de todo el santuario —, y saco un delicioso pastel de frambuesas con queso y adornado con pétalo de rosas blancas y rosadas; luego de colocar una rebanada para cada uno de sus invitados — incluyéndole —, saco un poco de jugo de durazno. Al sentarse todos comenzaron a comer…

… todos menos Alice. La pequeña apenada por no poder acompañarlos a comer por obvias razones, pide autorización para llevarse su rebanada de pastel junto con su jugo al cuarto templo para comerlo después.

— No hay problema — dijo Afrodita.

— Alice — dijo suspirando Ángelo — por esta ocasión te permitiré que te quites la máscara — luego de sentir una chispa alegre viendo de la pequeña agrego — pero arréglate el cabello de forma que por lo menos tus ojos sean cubiertos.

Enseguida la pequeña pidió autorización para ir al baño y arreglar su cabello como dijo su maestro. Ese comportamiento sorprendió un poco a Shura, pues era raramente ver al canceriano ser tan amable con alguien que no fuera el mismo. Mientras que el pequeño Robert seguía sin entender bien lo que estaba pasando. Al poco tiempo una maraña de pelos se sentó junto al canceriano mayor y posteriormente se quitó la máscara y comenzó a deleitarse el paladar junto con los demás.

Luego de disfrutar de ese pedazo de cielo, los tres adultos se miraron firmemente y entre gestos y palabras intercambiadas vía cosmos, decidieron que ya era hora de hablar con los niños.

— Bueno ¿Qué les pareció el pastel? — pregunto Afrodita de la forma más amable.

— Delicioso — respondieron los tres pequeños a la vez.

— Maestro ¿Qué querían decirnos? — pregunta Wyat.

— Lo que pasa es que dentro de unos días tendremos que salir a otra misión Ángelo y yo — dijo calmado Afrodita — y como seguramente tardemos algún tiempo en regresar, Shura se ofreció en cuidar de ustedes.

— ¿Cuándo se marchan? — pregunto ahora la nena.

— En una semana, quizás menos — dijo Death — ahora no te hagas la chistosita y ponte la máscara.

— Sí maestro.

— ¿Entonces ellos se quedaran en nuestro templo? — ahora pregunto Robert

— No exactamente, luego te explico.

Una vez arreglado el asunto todos se dispusieron a hacer sus labores y cada quien regreso a su respectivo templo con su respectivo alumno. Mientras salían del doceavo templo, Shura y Death se dispusieron a platicar un rato, mientras que los niños descubrían más secretos entre ellos.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, al fin puedo continuar con esta linda historia, espero que les esten agradando los pequeños santitos, ya que procximamente conoceremos más de estos futuros dorados y de las aventuras que les espera.


End file.
